Topless
by Mistress of DarkShadow
Summary: Sakura and the crew decides to have an GDO girl's day out which soon turns out 2 b topless.Hinruto,Neten,Saskura,ShikaIn Rated:M in later chapters


Top-less

By: Lady.Love

**Description**: Sakura and the rest of the crew decide to have a girl's day out which soon end up top-less.

**Pairings**: Ino x Shikamaru, Saskue x Sakura, InoxSaskuexSakura, Hinruto (hinataxnaruto), neten (ten-tenxneji)

**Rated:** M

**

* * *

**

This is a 4 chapter story people have to concentrate on the fanfic" Highskool Crazied" and my newest thing Sake (a story in progress)

The characters are all 18 in this story

**

* * *

**

Hey sakura wat are you doing tomorrow? Asked Ino. "Nothing really y do u asked said Sakura. So let's go out tomorrow said ino squealing. Go where said sakura. 4 someone who is smart ur clueless , were going to have a GDO- a Girl's Day Out said Ino who continued we can invite ten-ten and hinata. God knows hinata needs a break she's been training non-stop. True I guess it's something that naruto and hinata has in common I guess said Sakura thinking it over. Hey we can go shopping and from there the 4 of us can hit the beach in our bikinis and wat not said Ino. Sakura smiled and said okay that sounds like fun.

We'll invite them over the net be online at 6:45 said Sakura to Ino

Two hours and 15 minutes later (on AIM)

BlondeBeauty18: hello is n e 1 there?

CherryBlossom5: yup I'm here

WeponsQueen23: hey guys wats up

Lavender Angel: the sky. N e way how's life

BlondeBeauty18: well Sakura and I want to invite u guys to a GDO

WeponsQueen23: WTF!!!!?!??

Lavender Angel: wat ten-ten means wat is the GDO?

CherryBlossom5: Well for putting it so nicely Hinata GDO means Girls Day Out.

We want u guys to come, there will be shopping and later we can hit the beach chill talk hang out just have fun. ;)

Lavender Angel: wow that sounds fun. Okay I would luv to join u two. Ten-ten don't u agree?

WeponsQueen23: yeah it sounds okay. But where are we going to meet.

CherryBlossom5: how bout at my house. At 7:30 am

Lavender Angel: Is there anything we have to bring?

BlondeBeauty18: Yup ur wallets or purse wit money because we're going to shop till we drop.

Lavender Angel: Okay well I'll c u 2morrow bye

WeponsQueen23: okay bye

CherryBlossom5: ok c u guys

BlondeBeauty18: bye-bye

BlondeBeauty18:_ signed off_

CherryBlossom5_: signed off_

Lavender Angel: _signed off_

WeponsQueen23: _signed off_

…….next day……..

7:30

Hinata was the 1st to arrive. She was sporting a whitish-lavender- skirt that hugged her curves (mid-thigh) a tight white and lavender halter top that said "Angel". On her feet was a pair of 5' heeled sandals. The jewelry she donned was a thin necklace with a diamond angel with matching bracelet and anklet and around her back was a purse like bag with her money. Her dark indigo hair was in a tight bun with 2 white chopsticks in place. She knocked on the door. Her heard footsteps and the door flew opened. There stood Sakura smiling at her. Come on in Hinata ur early. She stepped in. Sakura wore a plaited rose pink and dark green pleated mini skirt with a rose pink tube top sporting a pink belly ring. Her hair was cascaded down to her back. On her feet were dark green shoes. Hey u have one to said Hinata wat said Sakura. Hinata laughed. A belly ring of course, lifting up her top to show Sakura her belly ring of an angel. Awww ur is so cute squealed Sakura. Thanx I just now brought it yesterday said hinata.

Ding-dong…….

Hinata opened the door to reveal Ten-Ten. She wore tight army color sleeve-less crop top and matching shorts with low heel shoes. She wore a bike chain like bracelets on her arms wit matching necklace. She also has a purse wit her money. Ten-Ten's long brown hair was in a tight ponytail. Hi guys she said. Cute chopsticks Hinata. Thanx I had them 4 a while and decide to wear them hinata replied.

Okay u guys cam get comfortable it's going to b a while it till Ino gets here mentioned sakura.

U mean she's not here yet said Ten-Ten.

We have to wait on the fashion diva u know she would not leave her house without looking perfect said Hinata

The girls laughed and sat there chatting. Hinata do u still like naruto? asked sakura. Do u still like saskue? Said Ten-Ten asking sakura, do u still like my cousin Neji? Said hinata to Ten-Ten. They busted out laughing again. Hinata said yup I still like naruto but we train together most of the time. He always wants to see my new Justus and whatnot and he's proud that I've grown in strength over the past three years. Saskue I might still have a crush on him but know I'm kind of interested in Lee-kun. LEE!!!!! Said Ten-Ten OMG finally it took u long enough. Hinata laughed. But- she was interrupted by………..

Ding-Dong

Hinata opened the door and Ino came strolling in. well well look who decide to drop in said ten-ten. Oh bite me u guys. I couldn't find the right outfit of shopping today so I picked this out. Ino was wearing a blue and white summer dress that hugged her upper body hips, and waist and flowed nicely around her calves. On her feet were blue 4' heels and in her hand was a Baby Phat blue and white swirled purse.

Okay people let's hit the mall said Ino. We would have left u if u did get here by 8:15 u make it just in time said sakura. Whatever let's just go muttered ino. The group laughed as the left sakura's house.

End of chapter………….

* * *

Okay people review

Signin out

Lady Love


End file.
